Imperfections
by liane.xd
Summary: Maximum Ride - TWILIGHT Crossover! Max drops, injured, on First Beach. Seth sees her wings. Fang doesn't know how to get her back without exposing the rest of them. FAX vs. MATH?/SAX...its originally an E, but AWKward. REVIEW please! CHAP something IS UP!
1. Gorgeous Pain in the Ass

**Disclamer: **Well, we all know that I dont know any Twilight or Maximum Ride characters...So what's the point exactly of these stupid disclamers?

**THIS IS A MAXIMUM IRDE - TWILIGHT CROSSOVER. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 1: Gorgeous Pain in the Ass

(Max POV)

Ugh! Pain. Now, don't you even start, Voice! My whole body is stiff and sore. I don't even want to try to move any part of me. But I noticed that most of the pain is focused on my left side; my left arm and wing. I landed hard, emphasis on the "hard," on my wing when I crashed from the above caused by who knows what. I felt sharp rocks crushed under my side, which is causing my arm and leg to bleed.

We, the flock and I, were flying over the coast of Washington. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know I was crash-landing, face first.

I took several slow, deep breaths before I dared to finally open my eyes. I was lying by the shore on shards of sea rocks, just a few more inches and the tide could have reached me. Thank goodness this beach was empty. If there were any bystanders, I don't know what excuse I would have had explaining why I fell out of the sky. I tried rolling on my back, YOWCH!

"Okay, bad idea," I winced. "Fang…where are you?" Didn't they notice that I suddenly started falling from their side? Or had something bad happened to the flock?

_Angel!!_ I called loudly in my head.

_Its okay, Max. We're near, and we're fine. More fine than you, actually. But Fang said that we should keep a safe distance away; someone saw you fall_, I heard my baby's thought project.

Someone saw me? I cursed myself silently.

_Now would be an incredible time to help, Jeb-dad-whatever!_

_Just tell them the truth, Max._ Oh, sure, more fortune-cookie crap. Wait. Pause. Rewind. Did he just give me a direct answer? Well, there's a first for everything, I just never thought this day would come. But why the hell would I tell them the truth? By truth, did he mean lie my heart out, like usual?

_No, Max. When I said "truth," I mean the truth._ WHY? That would TOTALLY ruin the whole "lie-low, and stay inconspicuous" stuff. As a father, Jeb, you disappoint me.

_Just trust me this once, Max. These people are…different._

"Oh, here's a thought: how about a big N. O. I think you know me better than that, Jeb." I closed my eyes. Fang, I need you.

_Max._

"WHAT!" My eyes flickered open due to annoyance, but I quickly shut them. I pressed my lips together. Someone please tell me I had not just seen an extremely good-looking guy staring down at me.

"Who are you?" a husky voice reached my ears.

"No one…" I whispered mostly to myself. Please, hot dude, go away and forget you ever saw me.

He surprised me by chuckling. I slowly opened one eye. And _damn_, I sure got an eyeful! He was around my age, probably one or two years older. He looked Indian-ish. A very hot Indian, I might say.

He started bending over me again, shaking with laughter. I flinched away, and jarred my probably broken arm. He picked me up with ease. When I said he was hot, I mean he was HOT. My skin's burning from his touch, and I mean LITERALLY. This boy here's running on a fever where he should be dead!

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" I shrieked as I tried pushed at his hard, muscled, beautiful, bare chest…SHUT UP, Max! He wouldn't budge. WHY wouldn't he budge! I punched his shoulder; he didn't even flinch as he carried me away from the shore.

"AGH!" I shouted in frustration.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be too loud. You wouldn't want anyone else finding out about those things on your back that you call wings," he whispered.

That shut me up. I mean, ME? Silent? Those are just the two words you'd never catch anyone who's met the great Maximum Ride saying.

_Angel! Tell Fang to stay wherever you are, as long as we can still keep in touch. The guy knows about the wings and I don't know where he's taking me…_

_Max, you can trust him_, the Voice chirped.

"Oh yeah, sure. I just DO everything you tell me to! Get a grip, Jeb, and to think you are always in my mind." Hot dude stared at me weirdly. Oh great, now he thinks I'm this winged freak talking to herself. What a good first impression.

_Max, Fang said, "Don't get carried away."_ Angel giggled.

I grimaced.

"Can you just please put me down there," I asked sweetly, pointing, "And forget about me?"

He laughed but kept going anyway. "I'm Seth. What's your name?"

Seth. Beautiful name, beautiful boy. "Max." Shit.

* * *

**So...Tell me how you like it. Click that button right there. Please? & I will virtually hug you.**


	2. Shit Crap Fuck Name it

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah. I don't own any of these characters...runs away. STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!

**Okay. IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you who have read Chap 1 3 days ago and hadn't noticed...Chap 1 was edited. Just so you won't get confused...**

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 2: Shit. Crap. Fuck. Name it.

(Seth POV)

Max. I sighed inwardly. She's the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. WHAT am I thinking?

Okay, I need to get her to Emily's fast; her blood was soaking my arms. I speeded up a little but I sensed someone from the pack and slowed.

"Dude, who's the dying chick?"

Embry.

"CHICK!?" Max screeched. "You sexist pig!"

"Call the council and the whole pack for a gathering. At Emily's. NOW. And ask Billy to call Dr. Cullen, screw the treaty; we can't bring her to the hospital."

"Okay, man. Just—" he paused. "You imprinted," he said in amazement.

"No, I did not. Hurry up, Embry, I need to discuss certain—"

He cut me off, "Is that a…" he was looking at Max's wing.

She stiffened.

"Yes, Embry. GO. Her blood's soaking me."

He took off towards the forest. Max started to struggle again. I looked at her as I headed for Emily's place. She punched my shoulder. I twitched.

"How'd you do that?" I stopped for a few seconds to stare at her.

"Do WHAT? You're the one that won't give a freakin' flinch every time I take a whack at you!" she started yelling now. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"You're hurt," I said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no freakin' DUH!" she tried to push me again, but I just held on tighter. I tried to ignore her struggles and her dirty language. I hadn't heard anyone cuss so much since Jake. He still hasn't come back after he received that wedding invitation. It's been a month, and the wedding is in less than two weeks. She stopped struggling for a while and had a blank mask on her face. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and began to push me again, harder. I sighed. I pushed through Emily's door.

(Max POV)

"Put me DOWN!" I shrieked. "You son of a bit—" He let me go and I landed on a musty couch. I winced as my arm and wing were jarred. I jumped to my injured legs and—

"Dear God," man in a wheelchair breathed. "She has wings." I stopped dead.

"Yeah, and apparently, she has a mouth as dirty as good old Jacob," Seth retorted as he gently but forcefully pushed me back down. The man's face went pale. "I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't mean to—"

"Naw, i's alright, Seth. Now forget about that, we need to help our friend."

"FRIEND?" I said the word like it was all crap. "Now, who do you think I am to just make 'friends' with whoever offers me help, who will, eventually, turn us in to Itex or better, murder us from behind?!" My head was spinning. Okay, the major blood loss was starting to affect me, but whatever.

"Gee, Max, take it easy," Seth said, placing the gauges on the coffee table. "Where's your aspirin, Emily?" he said, turning to a woman who has one side of her face scarred. She pointed, still staring at me and my wing.

" 'Us?' " Billy said. Crap.

Angel, you guys might as well fly away and never consider coming back here to save me. I repeat, do NOT come here. They know too much.

_Uh, Max_, Angel thought, _Fang already flew there to rescue you…_

"No!" I shouted. Seth, Emily, and Billy looked at me in surprise.

Just then, the door flew open.

"Oh, God," I wheezed. Can my day get any worse?

I put my head in my right hand. He was being strangled by two burly Indians and finds ME sitting "comfortably" on a couch with a hot dude kneeling next to me handing me aspirin!

I saw Seth look at Fang from in between my fingers.

"This boy has wings, too," said the guy I remember to be Embry. I could feel Fang's stare laser through me. Sigh. The world must hate me.

"Please don't hurt him," I whispered.

"We're not trying to," said the other guy holding the struggling Fang.

"Fang, just stop," I removed my hand, but my eyes remained closed. "It's useless. They're werewolves…" I can feel every single eye on me.

* * *

**So so?? Well, c'mon! I think I deserve your non-hurtful, kind reviews...Well, okay, I guess I can take advices.**


	3. The Kid Has Wings Too

**DISCLAIMER: **Ugh! Do we really have to go through this again?

**Okay. Just saying thanks to the people who reviewed!! Also to those who stuck up to me for the Flamer thing-y. I love you all! With the exception of Joseph--I hate you with all my guts and kidneys. Joke.**

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 3: The Kid Has Wings Too

(Fang POV)

"I don't know what to do, Fang," she whispered to me as we flew over First Beach. "Jeb keeps on throwing stuff at me. Itex. Global Warming. Nuclear—ARGH!!"

"MAX!" I shouted, as I tucked my wings in to dive-bomb after her plummeting self. I could here the younger kids screaming after us. I was just a couple of yards away from catching her when I saw him. There was a boy, well not exactly "boy" since he was well-built, taller than Iggy, and his eyes shown so much experience (he reminded me of us, minus the wings and plus on the much bigger muscles), sitting on a piece of driftwood, staring at the water. I unfurled my wings and just hovered there, watching Max fall. I quickly flew to the rest of the flock and ushered them to the forest that lay near the shore.

God. I don't know what to do. Sigh. And now I sound like Max, not that that's bad. I couldn't risk revealing the rest of us. If I flew down there earlier to get Max, the boy would have seen me and my wings; therefore, he'd look up and see the rest of the flock. But leaving Max to fall there wasn't any better either. Maybe I should have just gotten her and flew away…

"No, Fang. But if he saw us the whole flock, no doubt that we'll be in tomorrow's newspaper." Angel said, putting herself on my lap.

"The boy could hurt her. We need to—"

"He didn't seem bad, Fang," Nudge said. "I couldn't sense any evil in him. He was just really sad before he saw her, but seeing Max seemed to make him a little bit happier. But nothing bad. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt Max or anything…" I tuned her out. Huh. So this guy is probably thinks Max is something interesting. Ugh.

"Not really. He was just really concerned. Max had it really bad; she broke her left arm and wing because of the fall," I winced inwardly, "and she's bleeding pretty bad because she fell on sharp rocks."

It was silent for a while. Well, at least that guy's not thinking about molesting her. I don't know what I would have done if that happened. Max is like a sister to me, or maybe more, but heck, I wouldn't tell her that, or ANYONE, for that matter. Angel giggled and we all looked at her. She jumped from my lap to sit next to Nudge.

_It should not be MY thoughts that you were reading, Angel._

"No, Fang. But Max thinks that the boy was a 'damn eyeful.' " Angel giggled again and eyed me. So she still has the strength to hit on guys. Maybe she wasn't as badly injured as I thought. "Max said to stay away, but near enough that I can still read her mind. The 'hot dude' is taking her someplace and doesn't want us to get involve."

Huh. _Angel, do you mind telling Max to not get carried away? _

"Sure, Fang."

"I was kidding!"

"Too late." Ugh. That kid.

"The boy just met up with someone else—another boy," Angel said, looking straight ahead. "There's something about a council, the pack and _imprinting_. Whoa!" Her eyes widened, a grin forming on her 6-year-old face.

"What? What? What?" Nudge exclaimed. "What happened Angel? I mean you have GOT to tell us. It's not fair that you keep some of the things you know to yourself. I mean, we're practically a family and all—"

"Shut up Nudge," Iggy nudged her leg. How he knew it was there? I. Don't. Know.

"They're wolves…" Angel whispered in amazement. That's all I needed to hear. I'm getting her.

I stood up quietly. Angel was getting a thought from Max, and everyone's eyes, including Iggy's, were locked on her. I took a running take off.

"Fang!" Gazzy called.

_Angel, just stay there. Make sure you guys stay together. I'm getting Max._

_NO! Max just said NOT to get her! They know too much about us! And it's dangerous!!_

Well, too bad for her. I'm getting her anyway. I flew to La Push, the Indian reservation near First Beach where Max had fallen. It was getting dark. I hid in the trees. I was using my enhanced hearing to locate Max. I think heard her cussing her heart out—I had to smile—but I couldn't exactly pin-point where she is…That was when these BIG men jumped me.

I felt someone from behind me, and turned around doing a roundhouse kick. The man standing there caught my leg and let it fall. I aimed a punch at his jaw but his hand, yet again, caught my fist.

The man chortled. "Hey, Sam. The kid has wings too." He grabbed both my arms and pinned them behind me. Dammit.

"Easy there, Paul," another man said. I realized they weren't really "men," more like over-grown boys. "Sam said not to kill him, he's our friend." I made a face—yup, there's a first for everything.

I kicked the guy named "Paul" in the shin and he cussed.

"Calm down, pup," a voice said behind me. I turned my head. This bigger man must be Sam. He's the only one among the trio who actually passes for "man." Paul immediately calmed down. "Hey, Embry," Sam turned to the other boy. "Grab his one side." Embry grabbed my right arm while Paul stayed on my left. Sam turned to me. "What's your name?"

I stayed silent, and just gave him a death glare.

He ignored both the glare and the silence, and headed out of the trees toward a little house in the middle of the freakin' woods. Inside the house, I heard Max scream, "No!"

Sam pushed the door open as I struggled against Paul and Embry's unbreakable hold. She was sitting on the couch. She buried her face in her hand and muttered, "Oh, God." The boy who saw her fall was crouched beside her, holding an aspirin bottle. He looked at me.

"This boy has wings, too," Embry said excitedly. What is WRONG with him? Is it really fun to find two bird kids out of nowhere? Because if it is, let me know.

"Don't hurt him," she muttered.

"We're not trying to," Paul said, pushing me in as I struggled.

"Fang, just stop; it's useless. They're werewolves…" I was NOT the only one staring at her.

* * *

**REVIEW, please!!**

**Review and I will make the story complicated-ly lovable!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**I must be getting on your nerves...**


	4. Doctor Who?

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah. We all know I don't own the characters...

**READ THIS PEOPLE!: Seth did NOT imprint on Max--he said so to Embry, remember? C'mon, did you seriously think I'd let Fang break his heart?**

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 4: Doctor, Who?

(Max POV)

Why, oh why, were they all staring at me? Well, Fang is excused, but it's not like none of them knew that they were wolves. I opened my eyes.

Billy was the first to break the silence. "We need to talk," he said. "Emily, go call old Quil, and Sarah; tell them that they don't need to come here. Sam, inform the rest of the wolves that they don't need to attend at this point." I looked at Fang. He was looking at Billy, who was looking at me as he gave those orders. "And Emily? Call Dr. Cullen too; she may need a few stitches and she probably has a broken arm…and wing. He's the only one who can help and not make a big deal about it."

"But the treaty—" the other boy argued.

"We've broken the treaty before when Jake needed help," Billy looked a little sad, "it will make no difference if we asked for help once again."

Emily disappeared into the kitchen, and the guy who exited the doorway must be Sam. The other boy and Embry pushed Fang to sit on the couch with me while they took the floor with Seth. Fang was looking at my injuries with concern. Hmm…concern. I could get used to that. He looked at me in the eyes and sent me a million daggers in one glare. I have no idea why he was frustrated at me. Well, actually, I have a couple of ideas why…

"Who's the doctor?" I asked snidely when both Emily and Sam were back in the room. "Did you seriously think we'd let you reveal us without a fight? If you did, it's obvious you don't know us very well." I spat each word. I looked at Fang again and we exchanged a quiet plan. I tapped my right hand's pointer three times on my knee; basic translation: attack in three; complicated translation: attack in one. **(A/N: You guys should know what I'm talking about if you read and worshipped the books like there was no tomorrow.) **

"Dr. Cullen is Forks Hospital's head med. He knows about us being…you know. And him and his family is somewhat also something out of the ordinary," Seth explained. He looked at Billy, who gave him a nod, before he continued. "We're not going to expose you. Exposing you will expose us, thus exposing the…Cullens. If the Cullen family is exposed, the Vulturi will act on it. There will be war. So, all in all, exposing you is not one of our goals."

"That's nice to know, can we get to the point?" Blah blah, I don't give a damn care what they're talking about.

This time, Sam spoke up, "We want to know how you found out about our…being. No one but our families, halves, the bloodsu—" everyone gave him a glare—hmm…interesting, "the CULLENS and ourselves know."

I raised an eyebrow. Fang's lips were a tight line; he got what I was thinking and was rather stifling a smile. I sighed. "I can read minds," I smiled like an idiot.

No one laughed. Not the response I was hoping for. They're not one bit distracted. Heck, they think I was serious? I mean, I know it's not impossible for ME to be able to read minds since Angel can, but they wouldn't know that.

_They think you are every bit serious._

_Thanks dad! _I faked enthusiasm, _just what I need; wolf people not only thinking I was a freak girl with wings, but I can read minds too? Maybe they're probably breaking a nerve trying to block their thoughts right now. _

_What's wrong with having wings and being able to read minds? _Angel's voice popped in my head. I smiled slightly.

_Nothing, Sweetie. I was just frustrated with these people._

_Well, don't be. They really want to help; they just want to make sure that you don't expose THEM._

_But werewolves, really? I thought WE were freaks. I mean we were GRAFTED with bird DNA to be what we are now. But them…it's like in the blood, right? _

_It's really cool, actually there's this— _Fang nudged my sneaker and I looked at him. He looked blank for about half a second and nodded. He probably got a message from Angel.

Neither of us noticed that the wolf people were staring at us, trying to interpret our exchange, until it was already made.

Sam cleared his throat. "You have to understand that we will not let you get to wherever you were heading until you agree not to tell anyone else about our being."

"Too late about that," I muttered, referring to the fact that Angel was the one who told me that these people were wolves—not the Eraser type, REAL werewolves—and by now, the whole flock probably knows.

I heard Angel mentally giggle.

"What do you mean?" Sam was almost mad, but not exactly, it was like he was trying so hard, all of them, to control their feelings—and I thought I had anger issues. "You had already told oth—" he scrunched his nose; I noticed that the other three boys did the same. I mean, I know me and Fang hadn't taken a shower for days, but we definitely don't stink, not much anyway. And if we did, isn't it rude to show their distaste in our smell?

"There are two of them…" Sam warned the three boys on the floor.

When I was about to open my big mouth, there were three raps on the door. Sam reluctantly said, "The door's not locked."

Two very beautiful, extremely pale, golden-eyed men entered the room with effortless elegance. One of the men had blonde hair and was probably in his mid-twenties. The other man was still somewhat boyish, 18 maybe, his hair was a perfect disarray of bronze.

The two men made the same gesture with their noses as Sam and the rest as they entered the room before they greeted everyone casually. Both their eyes landed on me and Fang.

_Max, _Angel's voice sounded fed-up, _they're VAMPIRES._

* * *

**REVIEW please!!**

**Oh, and I noticed that people add this story to their STORY ALERTS OR FAVORITES with out reviewing...SHAME ON YOU!**

**You got to REVIEW before you add this story to your favorites or whatever...or else!**


	5. I Think I've Gone Mad

**SORRY SORRY! My mom took away my laptop and my files were in it...so I couldn't upload for days!!  
OH! And also, I promise more FAX and MATH soon. I just needed the Flock to settle and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any of these characters I wouldnt put a DISclaimer, would I?

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 5: I Think I've Gone Mad

(Max POV)

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me," I muttered so very softly that NO ONE should have been able to hear it. But noooo, all of them, with the exception of Billy, and Emily practically heard me like I shouted it at the top of my lungs.

"How do you know all this?" the younger "vampire" asked coldly, he almost hissed it at me—creepy, but, heck, who am I to be a judge for that matter. So, I guess that leaves us back to the million dollar question: how do I know such things? Hmm, let me see…I have a 6-year-old mind reader telling me everything I need to know? Yup! That was it! Now, only if it made a little more sense in the Normal Land; only, these "people" aren't exactly normal. Then the vamp's eyes grew tense. What. As if he can read my mind? Never in a million years will I fall for whatever I tell myself. God. There was something wrong with me. Maybe the use of too much sarcasm has finally infected my mental abilities to control my thoughts. Wow. Even THAT sounded fanatically outlandish. Then the vamp's expression changed from tensed to amused. I MENTALLY narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to one side, you know looking at him like the moron that I am. Did I just call myself a MORON?

_Angel, was that you? And young lady, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, _I scolded.

_Nope, _she popped the "p," _that was ALL you. _

"Who's Angel?" the vamp asked. I could practically feel the heat radiated from Fang in all this tension.

"Edward," the other vamp warned calmly—this must me Dr. Cullen. He addressed to everybody now, "I think it best if we all wait for a few minutes so I can stitch his young lady up before we can go with the 20 Questions." Who's playing 20 Questions? I certainly am not.

Edward seemed to notice my wounds for the first time and his eyes went from terrified to utterly confused in one millisecond. He looked at the vamp doc and harshly whispered, "I didn't smell a thing."

"Maybe it's the wolf stench getting in the way," Seth suggested eyeing me all over—oKAY, awkward. But what was he suggesting, actually? And don't make me go ranting about the whole we-stink-we-know-it-don't-rub-it-in concept.

The doctor kneeled next to me and I flinched away. Eew. Eew. Eew. Eew. I HATE doctors, scientists, surgeons, physicians, or anyone who has got something to do with needles. I've been through too much. I shivered inwardly. He looked at me questioningly. Get away. Get away. Get away. Fang noticed my uneasiness as much as everybody else in the room and pulled me up to stand.

"No," the doctor said. "Don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you." Oh sure, like I've never heard THAT before. After our experiences with the white coats and the dog crates, we'll never be able to face a doctor without screaming bloody murder—which is taking all I got, not to do NOW. I don't like doctors and I never will, vampire or not. Edward hissed. What is WRONG with that vamp? It's like he can read my mind and doesn't like me mentioning the "vampire" part.

_Think about it, Max. Put the little pictures together to form the big one._ Blah blah.

_What, so he can really read minds? _I thought sarcastically.

Did I need a reply? Maybe. But did I expect a reply? No. So, did I GET a reply? Nope.

Then, the realization hit me. He CAN read minds! But HOW? It's not like he's been experimented on…

"It's sort of like a package thing; it came along with the whole…vampire concept," Edward whispered, apparently reading my mind. "You've been through so much." He was looking at me, and I was caught in his eyes. There was pity in them. I didn't need it.

_If you can really read minds…Save your pity for your damn self! After I'm done with you, you wouldn't be going around throwing pity for anybody else but yourself!_

He actually seemed amused with my answer, and put on a smug smile. I stared at him incredulously. All eyes were on us.

"You think I can't do it," a smile creeping up to my face.

"No comment," he said, the annoyingly handsome smug smile was still there.

"What are your names?" the doctor asked. I took my gaze away from Edward to face him.

"Why do you care?" I was about to say when the Voice popped into my mind, causing me to choke on my spit.

I coughed twice as I listened. _Just tell them and stay._

"No," I said coldly. "Why?"

_Because they can help._

"Why not?" I heard Dr. Cullen ask, confused, but it seemed distant.

"Because she's not talking to you," I heard Fang's voice in the background. "She's talking to her non-existent 'friend.' " I made a mental note to beat the crap out of him later.

_Just this once, Max…trust me._

"You said that the last time."

_But did you listen?_

"Hmph."

_Max__, _Jeb pleaded.

I blinked a couple of times before my vision focused. Fang was staring at me, but so was everyone else, my arm still in his grasp. I realized how close he was, and I'd hate to admit it, but I like him this close.

"Interesting," Edward smiled. I glared at him and his smile became broader. I have no idea if he was smug because of the whole Voice-in-my-mind or the Fang thing, but I'm certainly furious that someone else other than Angel can get into my mind. I mean, isn't a 6-year-old mind reader enough?

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**Review and I'll post the next chappie tonight!**


	6. Imprinting has its Sacrifices

**See? I TOLD you I'd update soon...**

**But I'm working on a new one. Just an experiment. You know how the Twilight All Human stuff is popular? I was just wondering...No on'es ever tried Maximum Ride All Human fanfic. So I thought that I'd try it... If you think its a good idea please let me know and I'll post it.**

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting sick of these...

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 6: So, Imprinting Has its Sacrifices

(Seth POV)

Max was bandaged, though she threw a fit over it, saying she healed fast. But she gave in when, Fang, the other kid with her, gave his opinion—that made my blood pressure rise. Why was HIS opinion important? Almost more important than her own. I'm probably jealous and I know it's wrong; I can't like her like that…she's going to go soon anyway; I shouldn't get attached.

Stories were told. Billy gave a short summary of us being werewolves. Carlisle explained briefly about the vampire thing. It seems like that none of the bird-kids' blood affected the vampires. Carlisle had to leave; he was needed in the hospital. But before he did, Max told a swift, slightly horrific, story of their childhood. Turns out there were more of them and they were all KIDS. She amazes me more and more, but she's not MINE, which upsets me.

Promises were made…well, okay, more like threats, ex: 'Tell anyone and you're dead.' or 'We won't let you leave if you let anyone else know.' We negotiated pretty well. Billy arranged for a bonfire tonight for everyone else, including the rest of the Cullens and Bella, to meet Max and her "flock." But the bonfire will be held in the field, where we had our lessons on how to kill a vampire, and not in the usual since we'll be seating a dozen more people.

Speaking of the flock…they were all gathered around Emily's kitchen table, wolfing down food like WOLVES, well, like US anyways. I wonder how Max manages to feed them anyway, it's like they haven't eaten for days…

"Not really," the little blonde girl said, looking up at me. I remembered her name—Angel. "We just really eat A LOT. We need at least 3,000 calories a day. And Max does everything she can so we won't starve." Whaaaa…? Oh yeah, the kid can read minds like Edward, she can project thoughts and CONTROL minds too,** (Uh…DUH! Tsk tsk tsk, Seth.)** but Max didn't allow a demonstration. Turns out, Max wasn't the one who can read minds, but this awfully adorable 6-year-old. Where is Max anyway? I looked around the kitchen, she was nowhere in sight. I walked to the living room and spotted her whispering quietly with the quiet, black-haired boy, Fang. I wanted to go over there and steal her away…I began to shake.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to face Sam. "You didn't imprint on her, Seth. It's not right. You'll just end up hurting the both of you."

"I know." I exited through the backdoor. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's face join Sam's and Angel's, all their faces were filled with concern.

I KNOW I can't like her like that. The two leaders of the pack proved that in hurtful ways for the both of them. You can't love someone you didn't imprint on. Wait? Did I say 'love?' Is that what I feel for Max? Impossible. But something in me denies my first denial. **(I don't know if that made sense…but you guys are smart, deal with it.) **Sam hurt himself by hurting Leah when he imprinted on Emily. **(You know the story, blah blah.) **Jacob, on the other hand, is a whole different story. **(See last A/N.) **I ran to the beach and just sat there to think, and then I heard a howl.

(Max POV)

"Can we trust them?" Fang whispered.

"Maybe. But that question is beyond reach; we already told them everything."

"No. YOU told them everything; I just listened," he smiled, and DAMN it was contagious. His smile really IS nice, isn't it? GOD. What was wrong with me today? First, I couldn't think straight. Second, I told these werewolves and vampires practically everything there is to tell about us. And lastly, I keep thinking these stupid things about Fang, which I admit, aren't so bad. ARGH! There I go again! "Max?"

"Er, what?" I crinkled my eyebrows. I feel so stupid.

"I was asking if you like that Seth guy…" Fang's face showed no emotion as I searched it. Why the heck would he ask THAT question? Of course Seth is hot and all, but it's not like I actually LIKE like him. Wait…was he JEALOUS? Ooh, this is going to be good.

"Maybe," I slowly said, waiting for his reaction. "Why?"

His eyes tightened and his fists clenched. If I wasn't paying attention, I could have missed it because it disappeared in mere seconds. I bit my lips—hard, to keep from laughing. Just when I was about to burst, the front door LITERALLY burst open to reveal a heaving Seth. Fang and I stood up quickly as everyone else crowded in the small living room, staring expectantly at Seth.

"Jacob," he breathed. "He's back." Sam, Paul, and Embry brushed past Seth through the front door. He kneeled beside Billy, who looked as though he was about to pass out, and patted his shoulder repeatedly. Emily gasped loudly. Edward on the one hand…looked like he stopped breathing all together.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**& in your review...please tell me if you think having a Maximum Ride All Human fanfic is an alright idea, and no one will really hate me when I remove the wings...**


	7. So, It Was Your Fault, Huh?

**Sorry for the long wait. I just had the worst 24 hours of my life. I found out my homeroom yesterday and the CCL is being split up!! Channay's with me except for Math & we are SO not replacing Camille with Cesar. Camille you better get into Honors Math again or we won't have any classes together aside from lunch! & just 10 minutes ago, NESSIE happened. grrr...**

**Disclaimer: **I'm in a bad mood...I don't want to go through this today.

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 7: So, It Was Your Fault, Huh?

(Max POV)

The silence became deafening as everyone left just stared at Seth who was intently looking at Billy. I raised an eyebrow at Fang, and he just shrugged.

"So…" Nudge started slowly, probably not taking the silence any longer, but still unsure if breaking it was such a good idea, "who's this Jacob?" Seth's eyes flickered to her but quickly returned to Billy.

Billy opened his mouth to answer after taking a deep breath but was cut off when the three who left earlier returned shirtless.

"He ran away when he sensed us coming," Sam reported, eyes on Billy, like all the others. "We followed his trail, but he knows how to lose us. I'm sorry, Billy."

Billy just shook his head. "It's not your fault," he whispered. Billy noticed that Edward had taken a step back and turned to him. "It's not your fault either. Well, not completely," he joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Edward seemed almost as upset as Billy. I heard a sob and turned to Angel. She was holding onto Iggy's waist, her head buried in his t-shirt. I went over to her, picked her up and hushed her.

What the heck is going on? Who's this Jacob? It looked like he meant a lot to Billy. But why did Edward look like he took the blame for this Jacob guy's disappearance? Jacob seems so important…but WHY?

I groaned quietly.

_ME tossing around questions like THOSE, mean I want ANSWERS. I've got 2 mind-readers who don't seem to take the hint…_ Angel just sobbed louder and I rubbed her back gently.

I glared at Edward intently, daring him to look back at me. I understand Angel's situation and I didn't mean to be harsh, but shouldn't HE know better? "Let's talk outside," he whispered, finally looking at me in the eyes.

I nodded to the rest of the flock to follow Edward through the kitchen and out the back door. Fang took Angel from me and we quietly followed. Before I exited, I stole a glance at the remaining people in the living room. Each of their faces was filled with different forms of sadness.

Outside, it was slightly damp and gloomy…way to add to joy! Edward led us a little away from the house and just sat down on the wet grass. We followed his example and waited for his explanation. I wonder how Nudge is holding up, I thought as I looked at her. She looked like she was about to explode into a billion questions. Angel had stopped sobbing now, but still clung to Fang's shirt like a koala on its bamboo. **(A/N: Hahah. I'm sorry for that bad simile…I was just thinking about bears and kangaroos. Did you know that koalas are more related to kangaroos than bears? Well, I THINK they are, because of the pouch and all. Well, says me!) **Iggy didn't look too good either…I'd have to ask him what was wrong.

"Jacob," Edward began. "Was—maybe still is—my fiancé, Bella's," he took a deep breath, "best friend."

"Why was everyone so hyped when they found out he came back from who knows where?" I asked. It still didn't make sense. Okay, so what if this Jacob was the best friend of Edward's wife-to-be.

"No, you don't understand." Obviously. He didn't seem annoyed with my unwanted thoughts. This guy must have a hell lot of patience. He smiled at me and continued. "He was a werewolf too."

"Okay, that just made everything clear!"

"We vampires…and they werewolves are mortal enemies."

"But that doesn't make sense," Nudge ranted. Hmm, I was beginning to wonder when hell would break lose in the Nudge Channel. "You guys actually seemed like really good friends. They even invited you up here to help Max. I don't get it, maybe it—OW!" Iggy pinched her.

Edward laughed and the sound of it changed the whole atmosphere. But he became bummed again when he started to explain. "I'm a little…sensitive about this whole situation. So, I'm not going to stab into details. Jacob left because of me…"

* * *

**REVIEW please and make me feel better...-sigh-**


	8. Alice, Give Her the Phone

**Sorry if its a bit short...I was planning on making it a little longer, but you people are so demanding. I'm just a bit busy, okay, A LOT busy. School starts right after my birthday (MY B-DAY'S ON THE 6TH!! Yay! Oh, wait. I forgot. I'm 21 here...So that means I'm in College? And I'm turning 22? Eew.), and all those chapters online from Breaking Dawn ruining my mood and self-preservation. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL OF YOU: I know that Breaking Dawn is released in most parts of the world today, sadly, not yet here in my place, so I'm sorry if the happenings in this story isn't what it was worked up to be in Breaking Dawn, since I read chaps 1-14--yes, I'm ashamed you don't have to point it out. I'll understand if you stop reading this fanfic; I'll understand that you guys are WORTHLESS! Joke! Don't believe that crap I said.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. If I DID own Twilight, I wouldn't be mourning right now for the late release in my place.

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 8: Alice, Give Her the Phone

(Edward POV)

_How's it his fault?_

_But why exactly did Jacob leave?_

_Where's Total?_

_What were we talking about?_

_Maybe it has something to do with the girl._ I throat tightened.

_Its okay, Edward, _it was Angel, _you love her and you gave her a choice; she chose YOU. _I smiled at her. I can't believe that this 6-year-old girl can make me feel better.

"Max says the same thing…" she smiled, although there were still traces of tears. Fang, the silent guy whose thoughts aren't so silent, ruffled her hair.

"Why?" Nudge asked her eyes still on me. The little silver phone in my shirt pocket vibrated, and I held up a hand to be excused.

"Alice?" I spoke vampire fast, and silent. "What happened to Bella?"

"_Oh, Edward, nothing! You tend to get overprotective and that's a little unhealthy for you _and _for her. Now don't say whatever you were going to say next. It's going to start an argument that _I'm_ going to win!"_

"Why'd you call Alice?" my patience was wearing thin.

"_Well, it's just that I can't wait to meet the flock!"_

"Come again, Alice?"

"_You heard me perfectly, Edward. I couldn't see you in the past 3 hours, and I just wanted to make sure that you're still alive."_

"_Alice, give me the phone!" _I heard Bella in the background.

"_Then try this on…Bella, you can go in there and try it on now, or I can always force it on you…" _Alice threatened and was followed by ruffling of clothing. I sighed.

"_Edward, help!" _Bella shrieked in the background. _"Your pixie of a sister is torturing me! Eew, what is this, Alice? I can't wear this!"_

"_You already are, and you will next Thursday. Or, I'll make you, anyway."_

"Alice, stop torturing her and give her the phone," I said in a stern voice. I could practically see Alice's face in an angry pout as she handed the phone to my Bella. She complained about Alice while I laughed slightly. And then I told her about being in La Push, and Jacob's return.

"_Jacob's back?"_

"Don't be upset, love, but when he sensed the pack approaching him, he took off."

"_Wait. Why exactly are you down there in La Push?"_

"Alice will explain it to you. No doubt she knows more about what's going on than I do."

"_Okay, bye. I love you."_

"Goodbye, love. See you tonight." I flipped the phone shut and turned towards the flock.

Angel was wearing a huge grin. "I can't wait to meet the rest of your family! Especially Alice!"

Max raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Fang.

"Geez, Ange. Can you lower down the volume a bit? We've got enough Nudge to go around," the tall, blind one, Iggy, said. Just then, a horrible scent reached my nose. I turned to my right.

"Yes, Leah?" I called out. She stepped into our small circle, scowling at me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**It's my b-day on the 6th!! I guess I'm 22? Ick. That's so old, no offense to those people who are over 21. To tell you the truth, I'm only in my teens...but I'm 21 in my bio, so let's just play along...**


	9. Do NOT Skip This, or I'll Never Update

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Read or you DIE...of waiting for my next update.**

**Okay, so, as you see, I haven't updated since, like, FOREVER even if I said that I'd update as much as I can before school.  
ANd I'm sorry for that. But I have good reasons. **

**One, school. Who would have thought graduating was hard?  
Like, "YOU, NJHS member...make sure you do this that tell them to do this that." No, I am not mocking my principal.  
(Shut up, Joseph. You're just jealous because you didnt make it...  
But you have no right to be, actually, I'm treated like a SLAVE. Sort of. Okay, not really. But STILL.) **

**Two, family problems. My mom hasn't been sleeping for the past week because of some stuff that I will get to later.  
My brother's still the annoying moron that he is.  
And my dad, well...first he asks me what I want to do and that it's my decision. And then after I told him, no, he uses reversepchsycology(I have no idea how you spell that) so that I'll change my mind. And I'll also get to the reason for that later.**

**My grandpa died this morning.**

**Yes, that's the BIGGA problem. So I'm flying "home" later on, taking a leave from school for a week,  
but not really since I have to bring "special assignments" to get to the funeral.  
Yes, I didn't want to go to the funeral. And NO, I'm not a care-free granddaughter.  
It's just the pressure after 2 days of school...I'm aiming for the capital V, so I dont really want to miss anything.**

**So, yes. You may now close this window.  
I've said what I wanted to say.**

**Oh, WAIT! **

**I forgot to say the most IMPORTANT one!!  
I canNOT post for, like, a week.  
I won't have time to go online when I'm like ushering people I don't even know,  
and wearing nothing but black or white for almost the whole week, bleah!  
I'm not a neutral person, just saying.**

**So, SORRY, for all those people who actually took the time to read this crap, THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ANYTIME SOON!  
But, remember: I LOVE YOU ALL.  
And it wouldn't hurt to pray for my grandpa, unless of course, you dont pray and stuff.**

**Reviews would be appreciated too. (hint hint)**

**With love and whatever else you can give through fanfiction while not updating,  
LIANE.**


	10. Am I the Only Beast?

**This is another short chappie--sorry sorry. Its just that I promised that I would post as soon as I got back, and I got back YESTERDAY. So yeeaahh.**

**ALSO!! Thanks for the condolences! And someone said I sounded like Max!! I forgot who, but I'm too lazy to check it out. THANK YOU, whoever you were! Also ALSO, when I said that I was aiming for the capital V...I wasn't talking about the "sacred V" I was talking about Valedictorian V. And ayways, I already lost THAT sacred V weeks ago...har har, I'm kidding. Oh god, I'd gone perv. I was never like this the before the now. **

**Oh, ooh! On the next opening AN, I wanted to post the prolouge of my new book, "death glare" and and and stufff. So just say so if you think its alright...**

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 9: Hmm, Another Beauty. Am I The Only Beast?

(Max POV)

"You don't smell any better, leech," said a beautiful woman with a scowl as she entered our "meeting." What is WRONG with this place and all the good-looking people in it? This place is making me self-conscious—something I had never been since Sam. Not Sam the Alpha, but Sam the my-first-date-and-probably-my-last.

"Wait till she smell's what you can do, Gaz," **(Got this idea from one of the reviewers, you know who you are…I'm too lazy to go look and know myself) **I heard Iggy mutter under his breath, and I shot him useless dagger glares. He better quit putting ideas into the kid's mind. The Gasman has enough gas to pass around this whole reservation, probably more, but no one should encourage him to show off his "gift," it's just right darn wrong!

"Arf?" For the first time, I noticed that Total was in the woman's arms. And Akila was trailing behind her. Hmm, too heavy for her to carry? **(I TOTALLY forgot about him and Akila. I only remembered when I wrote the last chapter. I just sort of added the little thought back there. So please don't get mad if the plot about Akila and Total is kind of confusing…) **"That was what I was supposed to say, right?" Leah dropped him and he yowled.

"He talks!" the woman exclaimed. Iggy sniggered and even Fang managed a half-second grin—whoo-hoo, new smiley record!

"Can you at least keep your outbursts to yourself? I'm offended. Did you seriously think I was a regular DOG? Do I LOOK like a dog? I have WINGS for Akila's sake! Did you really think I was ORDINARY? Oh, god. I hate that word. Okay, now…where do I get some chow in this joint?"

"Total!" Angel shrieked as she and Nudge ran to pick him up.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Nudge whined.

"You just ate," Iggy pointed out.

"Oh yeaaahhhh. But I'm still hungry. You know with our appetites, the six of us plus Total and Akila, can feed an average of FIFTEEN regular 11 year olds! I saw it on the internet and it made me kind of feel bad, because we could feed, like, 7 more kids if we eat like regular people. But at the same time I don't. Because if we eat like regular people, we won't be able to fly for a long time. You know, because we burn a lot of energy just by flapping our wings. And I really love to fly. Did you ever wish you could fly, Edward?" I wonder how she said all that in one breath. I know our breathing is enhanced with our air sacs and stuff, but I bet that none of the others would be able to talk like that in one breath. And I also bet that none of the others, or ME, would ever really even NEED to. **(I actually tried this, yeah, I know, STUPID, but whatever, that's me. I was able to do it! Well, maybe it's because I'm as talkative as Nudge, probably more. But I get annoyed by her a lot. Maybe people feel the same way about me…Although my friend Isabella said that she doesn't mind that I talk a lot, I just need to talk slooowwweeeerrr because she can't understand me sometimes…Enough said, I might get carried away. Back to the story!) **

"No, I never really thought about it," Edward replied to Nudge while he was frowning at Leah, who was now frowning back.

_What's going on, Ange?_

_I dunno. Leah's mind is confusing. She's thinking of a lot of things…Although Edward doesn't seem to be too confused. But I still can't get what she's thinking, even through HIM. But she thought of you Max…and Fang…I think._

So the woman's name is Leah…She looked kind of familiar. A LOT familiar.

"Leah is Seth's sister," Edward said absentmindedly. My lips formed an O. Huh. Beauty must fun in the family…and the street…and the whole reservation…and the whole town…maybe the whole state. It was the first time I've been to Washington, the state, so I wouldn't really know.

* * *

**You know the drill!**

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Leah

**OMG. I am SOOOOO sorry for the late update. I've just been super busy at school because I'm running for Stu-Co and I was still catching up from the week that I missed when I left to go to my grandpa's funeral AND service hours. -sigh.  
Anyways, here's a new chapter. hahahah. This was like a 10 minute thing.  
OH! ANOTHER THING! Here's the Preface of the new book I was working on...**

**Preface:**

**Maybe I went too far. Then again, maybe I didn't do enough. It was _their_ fault. It was their fault I became like this. It was their fault they ended up in this situation. It was their fault that everything inside me is screaming for the shed of their blood. **

**One down, two to go. **

**I know I should be feeling pain. If not that, at least guilt. But aside from the bloodlust and satisfaction, I felt nothing, empty. A smirk played across my face. The younger of the remaining two took a step back. "Claire," Sean whispered, a tear rolling down his face. He was afraid of me now. And to think that, years ago, _I_ had helped him tower his fears, _I_ had held him when he cried.**

**So yeah...In your reviews, tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 10: Leah…

(Max POV)

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and my eyes fluttered open. I stared into light brown eyes. Her perfect eyebrows were furrowed and her lips formed a tight line.

Recap anyone? After the whole Leah-is-Seth's-sister thing, well, Total ran off with Akila. And eventually, Nudge and Angel followed. And then Gazzy presented his talent that anybody, I mean ANYBODY, could have lived without. So everyone dashed as far away from Gazzy as possible. So, yeah. We ended up in Emily's little home and I fell "asleep" on the battered couch, rubbing my bandaged arm because it was burning.

Leah's glare made me shiver. Talk about COLD.

"Let's talk," she whispered through her teeth.

I raised an eyebrow.

The last time I've seen her, she was practically throwing "get-away" vibes in my direction.

She straightened up and walked swiftly and quietly out the door.

And being me, I didn't follow.

But then Seth came through the door that his sister had used, looking weirdly back and muttering, "What's HER problem?"

And THEN Fang entered from the kitchen.

They stared at each other.

Fang, just his simple "I don't care" look covering, very successfully, his "I'll kill you look." Only I would have noticed he was hiding that emotion.

Seth, a sort of sad-mad mixture.

I could feel the tension in the air.

I got up and headed for the door which Seth was blocking. I raised both my eyebrows and he let me through. Once I was out, I let out the breath I was holding in and noticed that it was almost dark out…twilight. **(Hahahah. Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**

Leah was standing just a few meters away from me. She smirked before motioning with her thumb to the woods and started.

I followed. For my sake instead of hers. I just don't think I can handle the two guys inside. A dozen flyboys? Suure, bring it on. Two teenage boys who were just about ready to kill each other? Not so much.

She stopped and sat on a log set on the damp, piney ground. I stayed standing.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for him, and then you can leave."

I gaped. Her fury was all about Seth… But why would she care if I DID like him? Which I don't.

"So, what?" she hissed.

"I don't," I simply said. "But why do you care?"

"Because you're not his imprint. Both of you will end up getting hurt."

**So what?  
REVIEW OR ELSE!!  
hahahahah.**


	12. Talk ABout Whaaaa?

****

I try very HARD to make it longer...but I cant, I'm sorry.  
But I WILL try harder. So, for now, it's just a wee bit longer.  
But please DO expect a longer one next time.

**Why haven't I updated, you ask?  
Because I'm writer's blocked for this and I've been working on my original story and I've also started a new one  
with my BROTHER-LIKE-LY-NESS, you would know what I'm talking about if you ever viewed my profile.  
AND...exams are next week. So, you see, I just started and finished writing this 20 minutes ago,  
while I was pretendig to be making my reviewer for History. And YEAH, Columbus my butt.**

**Ooh, I also said I would post my first chapter here...I changed my mind.**

Sorry, I forgot about this one the last time... So I'll do TWO!!  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own these characters. JimmyPatts and Stephenie stole my ideas and beat me to it...  
**DISCLAIMER II: **--SIGHHHhh-- I may not own these characters, but in my hands, I tightly hold a grudge for disclaimers. Grrr.

* * *

**Imperfections**

Maximum Ride – Twilight Crossover

Chapter 11: Talk About Whaaaa?

(Max POV)

Imprint? Were we still speaking in the same language??

It must've showed in my face that I wasn't following so she began to explain. "Imprinting is like finding your other half for us. We imprint only once. Our imprint will be the only important person to us. Nothing else would matter," she lowered her voice even more; "We'd break others if we had to. We would put that one person above everything else that once counted, making them irrelevant and forgotten. Sort of like the, _That was Then; This is Now_ concept. **(Anyone heard of this book? THAT WAS THEN; THIS IS NOW?? It's really good. It made me cry…not a lot of books can do that to me.) **They forget you…They forget how they once felt about you…And only feel pity because you're the one suffering for something HE did…"

I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the whole wolf-imprinting thing. Hmmm, seems to me that Leah had her heart _broken_. And broken baaaaad.

"I used to mean everything to him…Now I'm just a bother to his and Emily's relationship." Emily? EMILY Emily? The Emily that clearly—so, I've noticed, watching them—belongs to Sam, the pack leader? Whoa. And I thought _I_ had issues having my best friend possibly in love with me and me hiding the fact that I too am madly in love with him. Wait, wait. I said whaaaa?

_Voice—Jeb—WHATEVER! Stop putting words into my mouth!_

_How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your father? AND I am not putting words into your mouth either, Maximum…That was ALL YOU._

Stupid annoying Voice.

I was sooooo focused on my issue that I hadn't realized I had been backing up. And—get this—I TRIPPED. I mean, sure, we all had experienced face plants during clumsy lands, but NEVER, have _I_, Maximum Ride, TRIPPED OVER PIECE OF TWIG. I started falling back, but instead of hitting the piney ground, like a expected…I hit something soft, at the same time hard, and warm…**(Let me know if you thought it was Fang…or Seth. Heheheh) **Alright, more like BURNING hot!

I quickly righted myself and whipped around, ready to kick butt if I had to, to face an unfamiliar face. **(HA! It's neither of them!) **

Leah sucked in a breath and swiftly jumped to her feet. "Jacob," she growled.** (Ooh. JAAAKE is back!) **So THIS is the Jacob everyone's been talking about.

He ignored her, looking at me curiously and asked quietly, "Who's she? Leah, I never saw you as the kind of girl who would actually have female FRIENDS to chat with…Usually, you're the kind of girl who pisses everyone off so she could be alone…" He broke into a grin.

Leah growled again. "What game at you playing at? You nearly had Billy reeling over the fact that Seth had heard you, but you RUN away. AGAIN. Why can't you just face your problems and get it over with, without having us to suffer for you?"

I stepped away as Jacob stepped closer to Leah. "I'd like you ask YOU," he jabbed a finger on her chest, "the same question." I mentally winced. I remember, a few weeks back, how Fang had done the exact same thing. It hurt like hell—not physically, but in the inside.

Three entire seconds had passed.

"Speechless, I see," mumbled Jacob.

"You jackass."

"Thanks."

"Are you finally going to stay and I can tell Billy the WONDERFUL news?" Leah's voice dripped of sarcasm. "Or are you going to run again?"

"I'm staying now."

She huffed. "Very hilarious, Jacob."

"I'm STAYING."

"Tell it to the dogs."

"As a matter of fact, I AM."

"You mutt."

"Takes one to know one."

Oh, um…wow. Entertainment much?

* * *

**Yes, your review is what I ask for...**

**So REVIEWWWWWWW!!**

**Whoops. Forgot my manners...**

**Pleeease.**


End file.
